echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Viaduct Courtyard
These rps take place in the Viaduct Courtyard in Hogwarts. Mary, Lily, & Ashley July 3-7, 2012 Mary walked into the courtyard, then sat down in the grass and began reading her Transfiguration textbook. Lily would be walking around absentmindedly. Ashely hadn't come to classes, so she hadn't bothered to go either, deciding it would be better just to take a walk and think about things. "Hey Lily!" Mary called. "What's up?" "Oh not much...just had a rough morning. How about you Mary?" "Just doing some studying." Mary looked closer at Lily. "Are you okay?" She would sigh. "I don't know. There's jus' so much goin' on right now ya' know?" Mary tipped her head. "What do you mean?" "Just with the tournament, and quidditch starting, and Slytherins attacking Gryfindors...and things happening outside the school....just...stuff you know?" Mary shrugged. "I guess. Are you disappointed you're not in the tournament?" Lily would shrugm then nod. "I mean I'm glad because don't think I could handle one more thing right now, but I think I would have been really good at it too, you know?" "Definitely," Mary agreed. "You're so great with the DA!" Lily would smile. "Thanks so much Mary. I needed to hear that." She would turn to go. "Oh...if you see Ashley Flame, can you let her know I'm looking for her, and that it's sort of an emergency?" "I'm here," Ashley said, hearing Lily's words. "And I have to talk to you, too." She glanced at Mary. Mary took the hint. "I'd better head up to Gryffindor tower. See you in class!" She turned and walked back to the castle, book in hand. Lily would nod. "Ash...guess what? Landon, one of the Slytherin Champions asked me to the Ball! ...but I have nothing to wear and I need you help!" "Great, because I'm going with Ferlen Black- as FRIENDS- and I need to go through my wardrobe anyway. Even better than that, you'll never guess what else happened!" Lily would laugh. "Wait...you're going with a 4th Year? Isn't he a little young for you?" She would keep laughing. "...I mean it's not like it's a real date..." She would finaly catch her breath. "Oh..that's funny." She would smile at Ashley, amused. "So...what's better than that?" "Lyndsay came back! As a ghost, I mean." Lily would blink a couple times. "Uh....what?" "Lyndsay came back as a ghost," Ashley said slowly. "I mean, I know things won't ever be quite the same, but at least she's not completely, like, gone." "...but I thought when you died...that you went...I donno...on. I mean, isn't it bad she stayed as a ghost?" Ashley was taken aback. "N-no," she stammered. "It's just the choice she made. Why would it be bad?" "I donno...I just thought that ghosts were bad..." "Ghosts aren't bad! Haven't you ever met any of the House ghosts?" Lily would blush. "Bo....not really. I'm kinda scared o' them t'ah be honest." "Next time I see the Fat Friar, I'll introduce you to him," Ashley said. "He's the nicest of the lot. Except for Nearly Headless Nick, maybe, though the inside of his neck is pretty gross. The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw is nice, too, but very shy. And the Bloody Baron, is, well, bloody, so I admit he's not exactly what you'd call nice." Category:Mary Waters Category:Lily Smith Category:Ashley Flame Category:Locations